Wanted
by True Goddess
Summary: What if Renesmee had a twin brother? How different would there life be? Now entering the strange life of Edward Jacob and his twin sister Renesmee. They both seem like an odd pare with amazing gifts, but what if the Volturi's brief visit wasn't as peaceful as they let on? What if they wanted Renesmee, and her brother too?
1. Prologue

**I haven't really ever written about the life of Renesmee so I thought why not give it a try? Anyway tell me what you think of the Prologue, hope you like it!**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_Renesmee's POV_

_My brother and I stare at the Volturi members, both of us standing side my side our heads held tall. _

_We know what we have to do. One of us must stay in Italy today, and the other will go home._

_"I will!"_

_I stated proudly._

_My brother clutches my arm and stares into my eyes angrily. I could see the image he was sending me, more forcefully this time since he is physically touching me. _

_"No Nessie, I can't let them take you."_

_I look up into my brothers eyes and hold back the tears. Knowing it's no use to argue with him._

_"Just be careful EJ."_

_He smiles the same crooked smile as my dad._

_"Come on Ness. I wouldn't be your brother If I wasn't."_

_He said with a playful wink, with that I see my brother walk into the arms of the people we've hated most of our lives._

_I turn around and walk back out of the doors tears falling down my face._

_That's when I hear their screams..._

* * *

**I know it's really short but it's just a taste of what you'll be getting in the story. So review and tell me what you think.**

**-True Goddess**


	2. Chapter 1

**I really don't know whether the prologue was good or not. But I hope it was. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**-True Goddess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

**( Seven Years after breaking dawn) **

I smile at both of my children as they mess with each other with their gifts. I love my talented family.

With my husband's gift of reading minds.

My sisters ability to see the future, her husbands to control the emotions around him.

My daughter's of basically showing people what she's thinking the exact opposite of her father.

Then my son, who can show people anything he wants. His power is similar to Zafrina, he can show people things from his imagination but not only that, he can also trap them in this dream like state. Something good or something ultimately frightening.

He hasn't tried anything bad like that yet, but I fear what he is capable of if he gets angry.

"EJ stop it!"

Nessie says getting irritated with him blinding her.

"What? Feels uncomfortable Ness?"

He says in a teasing tone.

I roll my eyes and put my shield over Nessie.

"Awe come on mom, stop interfering."

I laugh and take my shield away.

"Stop messing with your sister EJ."

He rolls his eyes and Renesmee's eyes come back into focus.

She walks away towards Jacob.

EJ glares at Jacob keeping him in check. Which I love about him, when we told him about imprinting he wasn't too fond of Jacob anymore.

He didn't like he had a claim on his sister.

He even threatened him, which made Edward's day. He kept saying things like, that's my boy, and I give you permission to kill him. I had to discipline my husband and my son.

I smile as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and keeps glaring at him. He looks so much like Edward when he does that.

The clap of thunder takes my mind off of my thoughts briefly. I smile at Edward and he has the same look on his face.

"Let's play baseball."

**EJ's POV**

I continue to glare at Jacob as he kisses my sisters cheek. Like come on, it's right in front of family!

My uncle Emmet puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

"Come on kid let them be."

I roll my eyes.

He laughs when I do.

"Man you're like a mini Edward."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Not really, I'm_ way _better looking."

I say running my fingers through my bronze curls. He drops his arm from my shoulder and starts laughing in chorus with the rest of our family.

I smile at my joke. My dad glares at me pretending to be angry.

"Is that so EJ?"

I nod.

"I get my great looks from my **_beautiful_** mom. Right mom."

She laughs and nods.

"Definitely EJ."

My dad laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders.

"I can agree with that. Now come on let's play baseball."

I look over at Ness and Jacob and see them kissing. I glare at him angrily and turn back towards my father.

"Who's idea was it to name me after that jerk?"

I ask annoyed of his affection towards my sister.

My dad rolls his eyes.

"Your mom, but I didn't say that."

I laugh and continue walking with my dad. I then dunk under his arms and jog towards Ness.

"Come on Ness, you going to play baseball?"

She nods and takes Jacob's hand dragging him with her.

I growl quietly under my breath and run off towards Emmet.

He smiles.

"Let's race kid, I'll give you a head start."

I nod eagerly.

We take off into the trees and I jump over the lake doing a front flip in the process. I laugh at Emmet as he charges through the lake.

I continue running and climb up a tree flipping from branch to branch like an acrobat.

I see Emmet about to beat me so I blind him momentarily.

"Awe come on EJ! So unfair."

I laugh and give him his sight back once I'm way ahead of him.

I jump off a tree and roll to the ground standing up on my feet in the empty baseball field.

"Woo-Hoo! I won!"

Emmet scowls at me playfully and puts me in a head lock and messes my hair.

"Not the hair Em, not the hair!"

I scream.

He laughs and lets me go.

"Alright go cry to your mommy."

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh grow up EJ."

Nessie says annoyed.

I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you should to!"

She glares at me angrily.

"Why are you such a pain EJ. You act like your a five year old just act your damn age!"

I could feel my anger boiling over the edge.

"What am I doing that's bothering you Ness! Really? I can't play around with my Uncle! You act like you're an adult but you're not! Your seven years old goddammit, you were five two years ago! I know we age fast idiot, I know we have the mind of old people. But I don't want to act like a middle aged bald guy, can't I act like a kid when I still am?"

Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Technically you're not a kid. Grow up EJ. Can't you be mature for ten minutes."

Jake looks at her.

"Ness come on be nice."

I hold my hand to stop him.

"Stay out of this Jacob, she's _**my **_sister. I can handle this myself."

She rolls her eyes.

"Leave him alone."

I'm about to explode any second now.

"Nessie stop."

My dad warns.

Jasper tries to calm me down but I growl at him only getting more angry.

"Why does Jacob matter more to you than your family?! Blood is thicker than water Renesmee!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Your being so dramatic EJ, calm down."

I stomp my foot.

"I will not calm down! You're always commenting and sticking you're damn nose where it doesn't belong! Always defending for Jacob for no damn reason!"

"OH YEA!"

Nessie says getting mad.

She runs close to me and puts her hand on my face.

_I HATE YOU! SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!_

She screams in my mind. I'm so shocked and hurt that I don't even cringe from her yelling into my head.

"Sometimes I wish so too. I wish I was never born. Maybe you'd be happier."

I say hurt.

I turn around and run into the woods. Taking my anger out on a deer killing it ferociously and drinking in its blood greedily. I dropped the carcass at my feet and look up to see my mom.

"Go away."

I say annoyed that she always has the need to check on me.

She sighs and walks closer to me.

I take a step back.

"No mom, I'm not going back. I-I need some time... alone."

I then ran away and didn't look back.

* * *

**So a little dramatic for the first chapter. But anyway review and tell me what you think!**

**-True Goddess**


End file.
